narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sigma Uchiha
Pick new images please. Its unsightly to have a clone of Itachi around. 05:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The instance I am able to find some I will upload thanks for telling me :p EmperorSigma (talk) 05:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) : Last warning. Remove the similarities to canon characters, as well as the obvious images of Itachi and Madara, or this article will face deletion both under the Manual of Style and the Content policy. 00:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I have made the necessary changes. EmperorSigma (talk) 00:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Honesty I'm going to be completely straight with you. This character needs a lot of work. The grammar on this page is atrocious (and grammar is needed to improve as per the Manual of Style), the character has at least 4 different kekkei genkai, two of which aren't even Uchiha kekkei genkai, for no apparent reason, and his (that's a girl in the picture, btw) step-father is Rock Lee. You need to seriously revise this character, or it will be hard to find someone willing to RP with you during the war next week. Nobody wants to RP a hax. Its one thing if your character is strong; I have nothing against strong characters. However, it is a problem when your powers are all over the place (an Uchiha with Dragon? Release, and Explosion Release? Come on, that's neither original, nor "awesome"), that is problematic. Secondly, his back story doesn't make any since. If he is from Konoha, then he shouldn't have to worry about being hunted by Kirigakure. If Kirigakure wanted to exterminate the Uchiha, then they wouldn't have tested on him at all, they would've killed him as soon as Konoha released him into their hands. Shinobi aren't CEO's of business, concerned with greed, their killing machines. It seems as though this was all set up to give him Explosion Release, which would be fine, if A) it made sense, and B) there was some purpose for giving him Explosion Release. But the way you make it look is as if you gave him Explosion Release just for the hell of it, and we call that godmodding. Then there is the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, which, for the sake of time, I'll just refer to as EMS. He just seems to suddenly get EMS. That is neither a good reason, nor does it make any sense whatsoever. Who did he kill to get EMS, and why? This guy doesn't have a defined personality; down in the Personality section, you say he's loyal to the village, yet he apparently killed? his sensei, and must have killed a clansmen if he got the EMS, so apparently he's not loyal. And secondly, there is no such thing as an "Uchiha personality". Uchiha are humans. Each of them is unique, with their own personalities, traits, beliefs, dreams, and souls. What you basically told everyone in that two sentence section is that your character was an Uchiha, but you had no idea what he was like. This character needs serious work, but I'm only pointing these out to you so you know what to improve. I didn't create Ryun overnight. That character took 6 years to become who he is today. It's going to take you time, but EmperorSigma (talk) 20:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC)if you really want to participate on this site, and you really care about your membership here, then I'd suggest trying to improve. The grammar alone would help your case tremendously. Remember, always look in the Rules for guides to help you — we have a guide section just for that; to help users improve their work. If even that doesn't work, turn to some of your fellow users. Not just me, but Kay, and Kaze, and Prodigy, Python, whomever it may be. We're all here to help. There is no excuse for having such poor work. Don't take this as a personal attack either, because if I didn't care for your progress, I'd have just ignored this. Good luck! 20:17, July 31, 2013 (UTC) 1.) I have Not taken it personal, because you helped me with about 100+ errors. For Dragon Releaae I deleted that crap and may end up making it into a Art. 2.)The EMS ordeal, I actually have a serperate page for the . It is a little BS rp out together but I did not go about just adding it. 3.) At the time of prepping for war no one is really free enough to help me. But I can't depend on them, I too need to improve that myself. As for the Mangekyō CRAP I called myself putting together., will be changed when Iakm home on my pc. Better yet ill delete his whole Konoha experience and just have him directly from Yamagakure. With a whole new family and everything. Except for the Kenmei plot, he played a plot in his life. PS. I appreciate you helping me out. Trust me if someone is trying to help I refuse to attack them Thanks Ten. Sage Mode Uh, when did I agree to teach Sage Mode? I know I agreed to Blaze Release, but not to Sage Mode. Benknightprime (talk) 22:32, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Last night, Ben. It was while you were asleep...something about teaching Sigma sage mode, I believe. XD Prodigy (Talk) 22:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I can't agree in my sleep dear Prodigy. >: Benknightprime (talk) 22:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) That was the joke man... XP Prodigy (Talk) 22:39, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I can't read context dear Prodigy! c]:{< Benknightprime (talk) 22:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Sage's Tools You know the Benihisago and the Shichiseiken are both worthless without the Kōkinjō, right? "Allons-y!" (talk) 07:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC)